Finding Our Life Together
by Animegurl2134
Summary: After they escape from Heavenly Host, Ayumi and Yoshiki's love begins to blossom. They fall in love, experience many firsts with each other, and realize that they'll spend the rest of their lives with each other. However, they still have many hardships and awkward moments but they get through them together. Rated M for fluff, drama, lemon, and strong language.
1. Kishinuma I'm so glad you're alive!

**Authors note: This IS going to be a Ayumi x Yoshiki fanfic but I had to add Mayu and Morishige in the beginning for it to make sense. By the way, there will also be some Morishige x Mayu. There will be lemon/smut in later chapters, but I will make those parts their own chapters so you can skip those if you want. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mayu walked through the halls and saw a figure. "Hello?" She said approaching the dark figure. As Ayumi was wondering around, she heard a faint voice. "Hello? Who is there?" The two figures walked closer to each other until they could see one another. "Mayu? Mayu!" Ayumi ran up and hugged her friend, as she was happy to actually see someone alive. Mayu blushed. "H-hi." She said as she felt Ayumi's arms around her waist. Ayumi's happiness quickly disasappeared however, as she remembered what was going on. "Let's go find the others." Mayu said as she looked at Ayumi. "Sure." Ayumi said as she grabbed Mayu's hand and started to walk. Once they got to the end of the hallway, they stopped. "It's a dead end..."<p>

"Now what? How are we going to find Mochida and the others?" Ayumi asked in a worried tone. "Let's go the other way." Mayu suggested. Ayumi nodded as they both turned around and started walking the other way. "Mayu, I know we have more serious problems going on right now, but why are you moving in the first place?" Ayumi asked as she looked over to Mayu. "My dad said it's his work... But I know it's because he wants me to stay away from Shig-nii. He thinks the only way for that to happen is to move away." Mayu sighed as she finished talking. "Mayu, why doesn't your dad like Morishige?" Mayu shrugged. "I have no idea." Ayumi smiled slightly. "But... You two love each other. I can't even imagine how he must be right now, since he's away from you."

Mayu blushed. "That's why I need to find him as soon as possible... Plus I'm sure Shig-nii doesn't love me." Even though Ayumi was afraid she was going to sound rude, she started laughing. "You really don't see it? He loves you Mayu. So much." Mayu giggled. "Just like you don't see how Kishinuma likes you. but Shig-nii doesn't like me that way, I know that's just him protecting me." Ayumi started blushing. "First of all, he protects you because he loves you. Second of all... What!? What do you mean Kishinuma likes me!?" Mayu laughed. "No he does it because we are bestfriends. And you don't see it? Oh yeah that's right, every time he does something you compare it to Mochida." Ayumi blushed even harder now. "Kishinuma... I'm so sorry!" Ayumi fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will find a way out and then you two can make out." Mayu teased. "B-but we can't... Kishinuma is dead and it's all my fault!" Ayumi yelled with tears streaming down her face. Mayu gasped. "What!?" Ayumi wiped the tears away and started to talk. "He sacrificed himself to protect me... The teacher made a blow to his head then dragged him away. I heard him screaming as he was being dragged away." Mayu chimed in. "That doesn't mean he's dead. He could be looking for you." Ayumi wiped away the rest of the tears on her face. "Y-you're right right. We should keep looking for Morishige, Kishinuma, and the others." Mayu smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah."

They walked farther down the hallway. Then they stopped. "Mayu... Did you hear that?" Mayu looked at Ayumi. "Hear what?" Ayumi walked closer to the sound. "It sounded like... a cellphone. Like the sound the camera makes." Mayu's face lit up. "Maybe it's Shig-nii!" Mayu said then called out his name. They both lokked at each other then ran towards where they heard the noise earlier. When they got there, they saw Morishige looking at a corpse. "Shig-nii?" They then saw the blue-haired boy turn around. "Mayu? Is that you?" He asked. Mayu ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Morishige, did you find anyone else?" Ayumi asked curiously. "No, i haven't." He answered sadly, since he would like to find his friends too. Ayumi looked away blushing, as she was about to speak. "Did you by any chance, happen to see Kishinuma?" "Well I saw him get dragged away by a ghost teacher. I didn't try to save him though, since I had nothing to stop the teacher with." Ayumi suddenly became excited "What?Where did they drag him too!?" Morishige sighed. "I don't know."

"Well we have to go find him! He sacrificed himself for me, so I'm going to try my hardest to find him!" Ayumi said as she started running down the hallway. "Okay." Mayu said as she held Morishige's hand and followed Ayumi. As Ayumi was running down the hallway, Mayu grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Ayumi, when we find Kishinuma tell him I need to talk to him." Ayumi nodded and continued to run down the hallways.

Eventually, she came to a door that was partially cracked open, just enough to see Yoshiki's bleach-blonde hair in the middle of the room. Mayu and Morishige waited outside as Ayumi ran in to help. "Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled as she ran over to him. He was sitting on the floor, with his back leaned against the wall. His shirt was covered in blood and he was unconscious. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the wounds on his stomach.

They could have been alot worse, but they were still pretty bad. Especially the one on his head, where he was probably hit with something. He started coughing up blood, as he begun to regain his consciousness. "Kishinuma!" Tears started forming in her eyes as she hugged him, not caring if she got blood on herself. Yoshiki blushed brightly. "Shino...zaki?" Ayumi looked up at him with red streaks down her cheeks, where the tears once were.

"Kishinuma... I'm so glad you're alive! I don't know what I would have done without you!" She hugged him again, as her tears landed on his bright red cheeks. "You would have been the same, except you would have no one to lecture." He said as he looked at Ayumi and smiled. Then, he looked down. "Why is my shirt unbuttoned?" He asked, blushing. "Well uhh... I had to... umm... well I had to check your wounds. I wanted to see if you were alright." She said as she started blushing.

Suddenly, he laughed a little bit. "Sure, maybe you just wanted to see my abs." Yoshiki said with a smirk. "N-no it wasn't like that!" Ayumi yelled as her face became bright red. "Suuree." He teased as he buttoned his shirt back up. "You know what, I don't even care. I'm just so happy that you're okay." She said as she threw her arms around him, letting her head rest on his chest.


	2. I love you, Shinozaki

As Yoshiki felt Ayumi's head against his chest, he blushed. "Wow you didn't call me a name for once." He said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him with a guilty expression. "What?" He smiled. "Don't worry, it's just that usually you would call me a jerk or compare me to Satoshi." Suddenly, tears began to form in her eyes and she hugged Yoshiki tighter. "I'm sorry for all the times when I've called you horrible names. I'm sorry for all the times I've yelled at you when you were only trying to help. I'm sorry about always thinking of Mochida and never acknowledging you."

"And where is this suddenly coming from?" He said as he looked down at her. "You sacrificed yourself for me. You were willing to die for me, Kishinuma." He smiled and leaned down, there foreheads touching. "I've always told you that... And I've always meant it." Ayumi smiled as she looked up at him, then let go. "Oh yeah, I think Mayu wanted to talk to you." He had a confused look but nodded and walked over to Mayu. "Hey Suzumoto, what's up?" She looked down at the floor. "Well uhh... I umm... I kind of told Ayumi that you like her."

His face quickly grew red with embarrassment and anger. "You what!?" Mayu looked away with a guilty face. "I'm sorry, Kishinuma ..." Yoshiki sighed. "So that's why she was acting like that. I knew she would never actually have feelings for me." Mayu looked up at him. "I only told her that because she told me you were dead and I thought if you really were, then she should at least know." He blushed brightly. "But... how can I ever face her again now that she knows?"

"Just tell her you know why she was acting like that." Mayu suggested as she pointed over to Ayumi. "Alright, fine." Yoshiki said as he walked over to her. "What is it, Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked as she turned around and saw him. "Shinozaki, I know why you were acting like that." "Like what?" She asked confused. "You were acting happy to see me and everything even though that's only because..." She became red with frustration. "Because what? Because Mayu told me you like me and now you think I like you back!? Well that's not true!" She yelled angry as she started walking off. "Shinozaki wait!"

He ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and blushed. "Let me guess, you hate me now and you're thinking about how much better Satoshi would be." He sighed and let go of her. She was about to yell but stopped herself. "I don't hate you, you're just being a jerk." She said, clearly fustrated. "I know I'm a jerk. To you... to everyone... That's why I don't have any friends." "Well you wouldn't know any better." She said disgusted. "I know I wouldn't. Thats how it always has been and always will be. I will try to show my feelings, you won't acknowledge them, then you'll run to Satoshi." Ayumi was trying to keep herself from screaming at him as he spoke. "I dont always run to Mochida!"

"Yes you do. Everyone knows you like Satoshi, except him. Everyone knew I liked you except you, but now you know too." Ayumi was holding her hand behind her back, trying to keep herself from slapping him. "Do you know how hard it is to see the girl you love swooning over your best friend!?" His face was red with frustration. "Actually yes." She answered, matter-of-factly. "What do you mean?" Yoshiki felt slightly guilty. "Well what you don't realize is that Naomi and Mochida like each other. Then to make it worse Mochida's younger sister, Yuka, likes him and I'm pretty sure does too and he'd gladly choose any of them over me."

"Well that's where him and I are different. Every girl in the school could like me, but the only girl I would even think about would be you." Ayumi stayed silent as Yoshiki looked down. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you, Shinozaki."

She blushed bright red as she continued to just look at him. "But I know you don't like me back so we can just go find everyone else now." He said as he turned around. "Oh and just before we go... I love you too." Ayumi said as she turned around and started walking. "Shinozaki wait!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She blushed brightly and turned around. "What!?" She yelled embarrassed. "Did you... actually mean it?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah you dumbass you need me to prove it or something?" Ayumi said blushing as Yoshiki just stood there, his cheeks turning 50 shades of red. She suddenly brought her face up to his and kissed him. "Is that enough proof for you?" He smirked. "Not quite." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her face closer, then kissed her.


	3. As long as I'm with you I'm happy

Ayumi blushed, but gave into the kiss. Eventually they had to pull away from lack of oxygen. "Shinozaki, when we get out of here, do you want to go on a date with me?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course." Yoshiki smiled and hugged Ayumi tightly, but turned around when they heard clapping. When they turned around, they saw Mayu clapping and Morishige taking a picture. "Hey!" Ayumi ran over and kicked both of them in the leg. "Seriously? You watched that whole thing?" She asked, her face bright red with embarrassment. They both nodded.

"You know Morishige, as Class Rep I can make you fail class if you don't delete that picture." Morishige just pushed his glasses up. "I guess I'm failing then." "Yeah but then you'll be a grade behind May- Oh wait, she's moving. I forgot." Morishige looked at Mayu and smiled. "If Mayu won't be there with me, then what's the point of even going on to the the next grade."

Suddenly, Yoshiki chimed in. "Umm sorry to interrupt but we're still kind of in a KILLER ELEMENTARY SCHOOL."

"Oh yeah..."

"Don't you think we should go find everyone and get out?" Ayumi nodded and the four of them walked off to go find their friends.

***Skips part where they go and look for everyone***

Eventually they found their friends and they reversed the charm, sending them back to their school. "Shinozaki! We did it! See, I told you I'd get you out of there alive." He said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. When they looked up they saw everyone staring at them.

"Umm which one of you wants to explain this?" Satoshi said smirking since he knew about Yoshiki's crush. "Shut up man..." Yoshiki mumbled under his breath and looked away since he was blushing. "Well I would, but I have work to do so if you would excuse me I'm gonna go now." Ayumi said as she grabbed a handful of papers off her desk and walked awkwardly out of the room.

Everyone looked back over at Yoshiki, who was now blushing a lot. "Umm I don't really need to explain so... I'm just gonna go." Yoshiki then ran awkwardly out of the room. He was going in the direction that Ayumi went since he wanted to see what she was doing but in the background he could hear laughs coming from the classroom. He ran down the hall until eventually he came to the principle's office. He could see Ayumi inside.

Ayumi turned on the light to the office and went to the filing cabinet and started putting some papers away. Yoshiki peered in through the slightly open door to see what she was doing. Eventually she had to stand on a chair since she couldn't reach the top drawer. Yoshiki laughed silently as he continued watching. Ayumi turned around as she heard something and almost fell. "What the hell!?" She screamed as got down from the chair.

Yoshiki laughed as Ayumi came over to him. "What are you doing?" Ayumi asked. "Well I just wanted to see what you were putting away." Yoshiki said. "Just some papers I got from . Before we did the charm, she said she wanted me to put these away before I left." Ayumi explained. "Oh... Well I feel stupid now."

"They were just some tests, a note about smoking in the hall from the Gym Teacher," she glared at him, "and some other random papers."

Yoshiki blushed and looked away, knowing that Ayumi knew the note from the Gym Teacher was about him. Ayumi got back up on the chair and continued. "And I swear to god if you look up my skirt I'll beat you up." "What if I already have?" Yoshiki joked. His laughing face suddenly turned in a scared one as Ayumi got down off the chair and glared at him. "Well don't." Ayumi said as she kicked him really hard in the leg.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Like right now." Yoshiki said as he grabbed Ayumi and started tickling her neck. Ayumi started laughing. "Here, let me help you." Yoshiki said as he stopped tickling her and slowly started kissing her neck. "Kishinuma... I have work to do... Let me finish first..." Ayumi said as she blushed brightly. "Fine." Yoshiki said as he let her go. "Thank you." Ayumi got back up on the chair and got back to work.

***Time Skip (about 10 minutes)***

"Now are you done?" Yoshiki asked impatiently. "One last thing." Ayumi said as she put one last piece of paper in, shut the drawer, and got down from the chair. "Ok, now we can go." Ayumi said as she walked over to Yoshiki. "Where?" He asked. Ayumi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well we can go anywhere. It doesn't matter how far away it is, it doesn't matter how long it'll take to get there, but as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Yoshiki said as he hugged her. "I love you, Ayumi." Ayumi looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."


	4. I don't want to sleep alone tonight

**A/N: There's going to be some Morishige x Mayu in this part (It's going to be really really really cute ). Also, I planned on having lemon be in the next part but how things are going (the pacing of the story), it might not be to awhile later. If you want, i could make the parts twice as long so then there wont be as many parts but I'll just leave that up to you guys.**

* * *

><p>After they kissed, Ayumi covered Yoshiki's mouth with her hand and peeked outside. "Umm Ayumi what are you doing?" Yoshiki asked as he brought her hand away from his mouth. Ayumi stayed silent and pointed over to Mayu and Morishige. "Are you sure it's okay to listen to their conversation?" Yoshiki said as a small blush spread across his cheeks. "Well they listened to us." Ayumi said as she continued to look at them. "Fine." Yoshiki said as he looked at them. Suddenly they heard Mayu start crying. "We should go see what's wrong." Yoshiki said as he started walking over. He took two steps before Ayumi pulled him back. "No... Let Morishige comfort her." She said. He nodded and they both started listening again.<p>

"Morishige... I know it's a bit late... But I need to tell you something." Mayu said as she looked up at Morishige. "What is it, Mayu? Are you alright?" He said concerned. "I know it's too late now but... I like you. I thought I would have the time to tell you this year but now I have to move." She said as she looked at the ground, blushing. "Mayu... I already knew you liked me." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "How?" "Because when you love someone you can tell what they're feeling." Morishige said as he grabbed Mayu's hands in his and looked into Mayu's eyes.

"I love you, Mayu."

Mayu blushed brightly. "Then why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked as she looked right back at him. "Because I didn't need too. Deep down you and I both knew we loved each other." Morishige said smiling. "Well it's hard to tell since you usually have a straight face..." She said blushing brightly. "What about when I do this?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her. Mayu smiled and blushed brightly. "Then it makes it easier to tell." Morishige laughed slightly when he saw her blushing. "Well then I guess I'll have to do it more often."

Mayu nodded then hugged Morishige tightly as tears started forming in her eyes. "You better wait for me... Because I promise I'll come back to you..." Morishige smiled and hugged her back. "Mayu, I will always wait for you. I won't even look at another person until I can be with you again..." Mayu smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. Now let's get out of here before I run off with your glasses." She teased as they both started walking towards her house (one last time).

"Well I guess that's that." Yoshiki said as he looked over at Ayumi. She nodded. "So uhh... what now?" Yoshiki said awkwardly. "Well I guess I should probably head home but I don't really want to sleep alone tonight. I did see some dead bodies..." She said as she looked up at Yoshiki. "Why don't we just go back to your apartment?" She suggested as Yoshiki started to on blush. "Well... don't you think... that's umm... a little weird?" He said as he blushed brightly. "What? I'm pretty sureyou can control yourself." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki smirked. "I don't know, I might lose control with such a beautiful girl." Ayumi blushed. "Well then I'll smack you." Yoshiki laughed slightly. "Well you said you don't want to sleep alone implying that you want me to sleep with you." Yoshiki said as a slight blush spread across his face. "And? Is there something wrong with that?" Ayumi asked smirking. Yoshiki shook his head and kissed her. "Nothing wrong with that at all."

Ayumi smiled. "Good." Yoshiki looked around. "So... Should we go now?" Yoshiki asked, trying to break the awkwardness. Ayumi nodded and they both walked over to Yoshiki's car. Yoshiki got in the driver's seat and Ayumi sat next to him in the passenger seat. As Yoshiki started driving off, he took one of his hands off the steering wheel and held Ayumi's limp hand since she fell asleep. Yoshiki smiled, reached over and quickly kissed her cheek, and finished driving back to his apartment.


	5. I like it, having you next to me

**So from now on the parts are going to be about this length or longer. I figured less longer parts are better than lots of short parts. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I know it's not much, but it works." Yoshiki said as he walked into his apartment, Ayumi following close behind. As Yoshiki went to go put his keys down on the table, Ayumi just stood in his living room looking around, blushing. <em>"It's nicer than I expected."<em> Ayumi thought to herself. "Ayumi Are you alright?" Ayumi was suddenly snapped back into reality by the sound of Yoshiki's voice. "Y-yeah... Anyway, can i borrow some clothes? I don't really want to sleep in my uniform..." Ayumi said as she started blushing.

Yoshiki blushed brightly at her request. "S-sure..." He ran into his room and came out with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "Here. You can get dressed in the bathroom." He said as he handed some of them to Ayumi. "Thank you." She said as she blushed and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Yoshiki stayed out in the living room to change since he only needed to take his shirt off and change into pajama pants. Ayumi came out a few minutes later and blushed brightly when she saw Yoshiki shirtless. He was turned around when she came out, so Ayumi couldn't really see, but even by his back she could tell he worked out.

Yoshiki turned around and smirked when he saw Ayumi blushing. "Like what you see?" Ayumi blushed even brighter at his question. "Well yes.. I mean not in that way! Well no but.. I.. uhh.." Ayumi stuttered as she tried to think what to say. _"Of course I like it."_ She thought to herself. Yoshiki laughed when he heard her stuttering. "It's fine, Shinozaki. Would you be more comfortable if I had a shirt on?" He asked. Ayumi shook her head. "N-no it's fine. It's your choice." She said, blushing. "Well I usually sleep without it, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said sweetly.

Ayumi smiled and shook her head. "It's fine." Yoshiki blushed when it became quiet. "So do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He said, trying to break the awkward silence. "No I'm just tired. Where can I sleep?" She asked as she yawned. "Well you can have my bed. I'll be fine sleeping on the cou-" He was suddenly interrupted as Ayumi started to speak. "No... come sleep with me..." She said blushing. "A-are you s-sure? I'll be fine on the couch and my bed isn't that big..." He said as he blushed brightly. "Well I'm not that big either." Ayumi replied matter-of-factly.

Yoshiki smirked. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I don't let you go to sleep." Ayumi blushed brightly. "Don't say things like that..." She said as she lightly punched him on the arm. "Okay, fine." Yoshiki said as they both walked into his bedroom. Once they got in there, Yoshiki layed down. He spread his arms out, wanting Ayumi to come lay next to him. She smiled as she understood what he was doing, and climbed into his bed. He went close to him and snuggled up against his chest. "Is this too awkward? Having me next to you?" He said as he kissed the top of her head. Ayumi shook her head. "No... I like it, having you next to me."

Yoshiki smiled and pulled her closer. "Well I like it too."

She smiled and looked up, then kissed him. "I love you, Ayum- Oh wait... I just realized that I've been calling you by your first name and I never asked permission." He said with a guilty tone to his voice. She giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Do you think I'm going to say no?" She asked teasingly. He smiled and put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her face closer to kiss her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, but they didn't care. They didn't want this moment to end.

Eventually they pulled away, leaving both of them panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Ayumi blushed as she looked over at Yoshiki and saw him smirking. "Well I guess I took your breath away." He said smirking and laughing slightly. "Bastard..." she mumbled as she blushed even brighter. Yoshiki laughed and grabbed her, quickly pulling her towards him and onto his lap since he was now sitting up against the headboard of his bed.

She smiled turned around so her face was buried in his chest. She curled up and just layed against his chest. "You're so beautiful." Yoshiki said as he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her hair, pulling her hair ties out and setting them on his end table. "Ayumi Ayumi Ayumi. You're name is almost as beautiful as you are." He said as he pulled her head away from his chest and looked at her. Ayumi blushed brightly as she looked at him.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yoshiki said sweetly as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Shut up..." She mumbled as she blushed even brighter. "Maybe I don't want to." Yoshiki said as he laughed slightly and kissed her cheek. "Well then I'll just make you." Ayumi said smirking as she kissed him into silence. He kissed back and pulled her closer, eventually ending up with Yoshiki on top if her. Eventually when they pulled away, Ayumi blushed brightly when she realized what position they were in. "Y-yoshiki..." He smirked as he looked down at her and noticed she was blushing.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Yoshiki said nonchalantly as he stayed where he was, hovering over her. "Well I umm... no... well yes... I uhh... I don't know!" Ayumi said as she blushed brightly and hid her face with her hands. Yoshiki laughed and got off of her. "I'm sorry, Ayumi. But you're just so adorable that I can't help myself." He said as he picked her up and pulled her back onto his lap. He pulled Ayumi's hands away from her face and smiled sincerely. _"I've loved her since the day I met her... And now she finally loves me back..."_ He thought to himself as he kissed her sweetly.

They eventually pulled away and they both layed down. "I guess we should get to sleep. We do have to go to school tomorrow." Ayumi said as she layed on her side and snuggled up against Yoshiki. "Okay." He said as he smiled and wrapped his arm around Ayumi, holding her close. Yoshiki was just about to fall asleep when he heard Ayumi sigh. "Are you okay, Ayumi?" Yoshiki said as he looked at her. "Yeah, I just can't fall asleep." Yoshiki smirked and lightly kissed the edge of her ear. "Well maybe we should do some 'physical activity' to make you tired." He whispered into her ear teasingly.

"Dont say that..." She said as she blushed and lightly punched his arm. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I was just joking... Or maybe I wasn't." Yoshiki said, trying to sound serious but failing horribly. "Yeah well if you were than you would've taken all my clothes off by now." She said smirking, thinking that would get him to stop. "True... I guess I'll have to do that now then." He said as he ran his hand down the side of her body and rested it on her hip. He kissed down her neck as he started pulling her shirt up, but stopped right above her bellybutton. He looked at her and smiled. "I wouldn't do it. And I wasn't going to either."

Ayumi smiled and kissed him. "Well it's hot in here anway." She said as she pulled her shirt off and snuggled up close to Yoshiki. Yoshiki blushed brightly as he felt Ayumi's bare skin up against him. "B-but now y-you don't have a s-shirt on." He said as he blushed even brighter. "What? I still have my bra on... Unless I'm making you nervous." She said smirking. "Hmm?" She said as she pressed her chest up against his bare chest. "Ayumi..." Yoshiki said as he bit his lip. "What?" Ayumi asked, looking up at him. He just looked at her and laughed slightly. "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you? Because if you are, it's definitely working." Yoshiki said smirking as he kissed down her neck.

Ayumi punched his shoulder and blushed. "Why would you even think that...!" She asked embarrassingly. "Well how can I not when there's such a beautiful girl laying next to me?" He said smiling as he kissed her. "Shut up..." She mumbled as she blushed more. Yoshiki smiled and kissed her, then yawned. "Ayumi I don't know if I'll be able to go to school tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Ayumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well then go to sleep." "But then I'll feel like a bad boyfriend." Yoshiki said as he put his arm around Ayumi and pulled her closer. "Well you don't have to." Ayumi said as she hugged him.

"Fine, but don't be afraid to wake me if you need anything." Yoshiki said as he yawned. "Okay good night." Ayumi said, smiling. Yoshiki smiled and pulled her up towards his head, then kissed her. He let her go and closed his eyes, falling asleep right after. Ayumi was able to quickly fall asleep too, in the warm comfort of Yoshiki's chest and his arm wrapped around her.


	6. Just being around you makes it better

**A/N: I need your opinion on something. Should I go back and combine two of the short parts into one or just leave them as they are? This part is I think around 2,000+ words or so long and those earlier parts that I'm thinking about combining are only around 900 words long. Suggestions in the comments would be greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yoshiki opened his eyes and smiled when he looked over at the girl sleeping next to him, her shirt still laying on the floor next to the bed."Ayumi, get up." He said as he lightly shook her, a smile still spread across her face. Her eyes opened slowly. "Huh?" She said as a confused expression formed on her face, but was quickly replaced with a smile as she looked up and saw Yoshiki. "We have to go to school. The class rep can't skip." He said teasingly as he kissed her. Ayumi smiled and kissed back, sitting upright as Yoshiki's arms wrapped around her and pulled her up. "Yes she can, I can just tell them I'm sick." She said as she pulled away and fell back onto her pillow.<p>

Yoshiki smiled and laughed as he laid back down next to her, looking into her eyes and running his hand through her hair. "Fine, then I guess we'll both be sick." Yoshiki said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Ayumi ran her hand down his chest as he deepened the kiss, setting his hand on her waist as he climbed on top of her. "Y-yoshiki..." Ayumi moaned softly as she blushed brightly, remembering that she didn't have a shirt on. Yoshiki smirked. "Is there something wrong Ayu-" He stopped as he realized why she was blushing. "O-oh I forgot I'm s-sorry!" He said as he blushed brightly and quickly got off of her.

Ayumi giggled. "It's okay, Yoshiki. Just hand me my shirt." He nodded and got off the bed, grabbed her shirt, and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said as she pulled it on. Yoshiki smiled and laid back down next to her. "I know we just started dating, and I know I might be taking things a little too fast, but Ayumi... I love you. I have ever since I first met you." Yoshiki said as a small blush formed on his cheeks. Ayumi smiled and snuggled up against his chest. "Yoshiki, I know all of that now. I'm really sorry I din't realize your feelings sooner, but now I actually can say I love you back."

Yoshiki looked down at her and smiled. "You don't even know... how happy I am to hear you say that..." He said as he hugged her tightly. He used the arm that was wrapped around her to pull her chin up. "You're so beautiful." Yoshiki said as he leaned down and sweetly kissed her. Ayumi ran her fingers through his hair as her tongue begged for entrance.

As Yoshiki felt Ayumi's fingers run through his hair, he let out a very soft groan. As soon as he felt her tongue however, he smirked even through their kiss. _"She's trying to be dominant... I have to admit, it's pretty damn hot."_ Yoshiki thought to himself as he allowed her tongue entrance to his mouth. As their tongues swirled around each other in a fight for dominance, Yoshiki slid his hand up Ayumi's shirt and ran his finger right along the edge of her bra.

Ayumi moaned softly in the back of her throat as she felt his fingers trail up the side of her body. After she did, she realized just how bad her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. She pulled away reluctantly, and panted heavily. "You're... amazing..." Ayumi said in between deep breaths, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Ayumi smiled and hugged Yoshiki, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much." Yoshiki said smiling, as Ayumi hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." He said as he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You will eventually." Ayumi said as she snuggled up closer to him and kissed his chest. Yoshiki shook his head. "Nope. Trust me, I would say that all day if I could but I'm pretty sure that would be annoying."

Ayumi giggled. "You're so adorable." Yoshiki just looked at her, which made Ayumi laugh even more. "Me? Adorable? I don't think that makes very much sense." Yoshiki said as he kissed her. "Oh come on, you are so cute. You're sweet to me, you're handsome, you're cute when you blush, and not to mention you pretty much obey my every command." Ayumi said as she smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Yoshiki just bursted out laughing. "So basically you're saying I'm like a dog?" Ayumi nodded and kissed his cheek. "But don't worry, you're a good dog." "Oh really?" Yoshiki smirked and pinned Ayumi down on his bed. "Yeah but you know... good dogs like to lick their owners." Yoshiki smirked and kissed down Ayumi's neck. "Y-Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled as she blushed brightly. "What? I'm being a good dog..." Yoshiki said as he continued kissing her neck and ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"Y-yoshiki... Let's atleast eat first before you get too excited." Ayumi said jokingly as she got up. Yoshiki laughed and got up out of the bed. "Okay, okay. So what do you want?" Yoshiki asked as he went through his drawers and pulled on a shirt. "Hmm... I guess anything would be fine." Ayumi said as she got out of Yoshiki's bed. "Okay, does eggs work?" He asked as he cleaned up his bed. "Yeah, of course." Ayumi said as she walked into the living room.

_"She's so beautiful..." _Yoshiki thought to himself as she watched Ayumi walk into the living room, her hair all knotted up and still wearing his clothes. He followed her out and walked into the kitchen. "You can just watch TV or something while I make breakfast!" He yelled out (so she could hear him) from the kitchen as he got out some eggs and a frying pan. "Okay." Ayumi said as she picked up the remote and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels, but got up since she couldn't find any good clothes. "Hey Yoshiki, do you have any movies that I can wat-"

"Fuck!" Yoshiki yelled as he jumped back from the stove and dropped the spatula in his hand. "What happened!?" Ayumi asked nervously as she quickly walked over to Yoshiki. He just sighed and picked up the spatula that was laying on the floor, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he picked it up and brought it to the sink to rinse it off. "Nothing, I'm fine. I was trying to make bacon and the grease flew into my eye." Ayumi giggled and kissed him. "Better?"

He smiled and nodded. "Just being around you makes it better."

Ayumi blushed and smiled. "Well I'm glad." Then she walked over to the table and sat down.

Yoshiki finished with breakfast and brought the two plates to the table, setting one down in front of Ayumi. "Sorry if it's not that good, I'm not exactly the best cook." He said as he sat down next to her and put his plate in front of him. Ayumi smiled and took a bite. "Don't worry Yoshiki, it's fine. It's really good actually." Yoshiki smiled "Okay." Then took a bite. "I guess it's not that bad..." Yoshiki said as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

Ayumi giggled. "You're so cute when you blush. You're like a little child." Yoshiki looked up. "So you're saying I'm childish?" He asked as a slight smirk spread across his cheeks. Ayumi nodded then Yoshiki got up. "What are you doing?" Ayumi asked as Yoshiki walked to his bedroom. "Oh, nothing." He answered as he walked in. "What is he doing...?" Ayumi thought to herself as she got up and walked over to his bedroom. "Yoshiki what are you doin-"

"This is for calling me childish!" Yoshiki yelled as Ayumi suddenly felt cold water all over her body. Yoshiki was laughing his head off, a small orange water gun in his hand. "Goddammit Yoshiki! Now I'm soaking wet!" Ayumi yelled as she grabbed the water gun from his hands. She threw the water gun on the bed and took her shirt off.

"I'm sorry Ayu-" He stopped when he saw her reaching down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling the wet cloth up over her head. "A-Ayumi wh-what are y-you doing?" He asked as he blushed brightly, matching the red blood slowly dripping from his nose. _"She's shirtless... In my bedroom... With me next to her..". _That thought alone was enough to drive him crazy with want.

When Ayumi turned around and saw Yoshiki standing there, his face completely flustered and a small amount of blood dripping from his nose, she just started laughing. "Like what you see, do you?" She said teasingly as she started jokingly posing in front of him. "I've never seen him like this, and I know why. I'm the only one that can make him like this." As she realized this, she started smiling. "Why did you go from posing to smiling?" Yoshiki said as he finished wiping the blood away from his nose. "Ohhh no reason." She said giggling.

"For some reason I really doubt that." Yoshiki said sarcastically. "Well I'm just gonna get in the bath now since I'm already wet. Where's the bathroom?" Ayumi asked nonchalantly as if the past couple minutes hadn't even happened. "Oh it's uhh in here." Yoshiki walked out of his room and lead Ayumi into the bathroom. "Here, the knob is kind of broken so I'll turn it for you." He bent down and turned the knob, letting the warm water flow into the tub out of the silver faucet.

"When you get out I guess you can use my robe or put your uniform back on. You can borrow more of my clothes if you need too also." Yoshiki said as he grabbed soap out of the small bathroom closet. As he leaned over to put the soap on the small ledge in the tub, he tripped. he landed in the warm water, of which half was now all over the floor. "God fucking dammit! You gotta be kidding me!" Yoshiki yelled angrily as looked down at himself.

Ayumi burst out laughing. "Haha very funny now help me get the fuck out of this tub." Yoshiki said sarcastically. Ayumi laughed and reached her hand out to help him up, but instead had the opposite happen. "Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled as she landed in the tub. She looked angrily at Yoshiki, but that just made him smile. "She looks so adorable when she's all wet. It's cute that she's trying to look serious while water's dripping onto her face." Yoshiki thought to himself as he moved a piece of hair out of Ayumi's face.

"You're so beautiful, Ayumi." Yoshiki said said sweetly as he ran his finger slowly down her cheek. Ayumi blushed and smiled, holding his hand close to her face with her hands. "No I'm not. How do you find me pretty when I look like this?" Ayumi asked shyly, as if she she didn't think she was beautiful. "Ayumi, you are beautiful to me no matter what condition you're in. I love you, and everything about you. You're perfect." Yoshiki said as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, wrapping his hands around her waist to bring her closer.

Ayumi smiled and happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Yoshiki." Ayumi said as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Yoshiki smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
